


Ways to make your day

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, KagaKuro Exchange, Kagami Taiga's Birthday, M/M, Surprise Party, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Kagami should have read between the lines. He should have known many surprises were coming his way. Even as he did realize that, though, he couldn't imagine what exactly Kuroko had been plotting.Maybe, it was for the best.[In which Kuroko openly wants to get Kagami laid, and Kagami is a flustered sweetheart who only needs a little push. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.]





	Ways to make your day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mema (16166)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16166/gifts).



> This one goes to my Kagakuro Exchange partner Impyrn. Dear, I hope you will enjoy it! Also, I really hope you won't mind that it's gotten quite lengthy. I was writing and writing and just couldn't stop. haha  
> It's probably obvious by now that I chose to go with your first prompt - Kagami's birthday. You should also know that your hint "Smut, I love smut" thoroughly inspired me to write my first Kagakuro smut ever. Hope it will meet your expectations! ^^  
> Thank you and everyone for reading it.

The one thing Kagami Taiga noticed as their friends left the school's gym that afternoon was that they were all acting weird. It wasn't like any of them came across as normal people to him usually, it was just that on that very day they seemed particularly off. Also, it had gotten worse when they were waving goodbye to Kuroko.

And that was probably because Kuroko had been acting the weirdest.

It escaped Kagami the motives behind that set of unusual behaviors, glances, and whispers. And since he seemed to be the only person out of the loop, it annoyed him to no end.

That was especially true because he had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with him.

"Kagami-kun, watch out!"

He dodged in time not to be hit by a stray ball that should have been aimed at the hoop and not towards his face.

"Oi, what's the big idea, Kuroko!?"

"Sorry. I seem to have hit it wrong again."

"I thought you were actually _improving_ your shots. What's the matter?"

Blinking, and giving no clues with that poker face of his, Kuroko answered, "I suppose since I am a little tired, my accuracy is dropping."

At that, Kagami sighed. They'd stayed back to practice a little more after their teammates left. Coach Riko's training menu of the day hadn't been a piece of cake, so no wonder his shadow was suffering from the effects. He himself was starting to feel exhausted, but since it was basketball, he could always play a bit more.

Today, however, he thought it better not to have Kuroko overdo it. It was time to call it quits. The blue-eyed boy had a ridiculous amount of sweat trailing down his face and looked as though he needed a long shower and a good night of sleep.

"Let's go, then. I'm starving, so let's stop by Maji Burger, ok?"

Kuroko just nodded and smiled before he started to gather the scattered basketballs and store them. He had hoped Kagami would suggest so.

And the funny part was that by then, oblivious as ever, Kagami had no idea that Kuroko's post-practice plans included a bit more than their usual activities.

* * *

"Hey, why was everyone acting weird after practice today?"

Kagami tried not to sound too curious or worried. He took a large bite on one of the many cheeseburgers he had on the tray in front of him and lifted an inquiring eyebrow at his partner.

"I don't know. Truth is, I did not notice any unusual weirdness on any of them."

Kuroko sounded quite innocent, which often meant there was actually something he wasn't letting out. Kagami was no longer fooled by some of the shadow's mischiefs. They'd known each other for over a year now, so it didn't matter how much of an oblivious idiot the redhead was, he had learned a thing or two.

Recognizing the amusement in those round blue eyes was one of them.

"Tch. Don't play me, Kuroko. I know you're hiding something."

Kuroko seemed to fight to keep a smile off his face. He took a sip of his vanilla shake before he responded, "I am not. You must be seeing things, Kagami-kun."

His tone made it clear that he wasn't giving anything or anyone away. Kagami scowled and sulkily proceeded to devour his pile of burgers.

Being the oblivious idiot that he was, it didn't cross his mind that it was the 1st of August.

Also, it went unnoticed by him that Kuroko's personal plans were most certainly related not only to his upcoming birthday but also to something he'd been postponing. Of course, it had to be related to _that something_ which was taking the two of them a lot of effort to deal with – or rather, to deal with being without.

The way Kuroko's bag looked more stuffed than usual should have been a clue. Kagami had offered to carry it when they were on their way to Maji Burger, but he hadn't noticed the hint that lay there.

He was probably doing a nice job trying to be a top-notch boyfriend (despite the fact that Kuroko had actually refused to hand him the bag, under the explanation that he isn't a girl). However, he was still failing in trying to get into the mind of that straight-faced little devil. Not only that, but he was also failing in reading the obvious evidence between the lines.

Therefore, as they finished their meal (if burgers and a cup of vanilla shake could be called so) and left the restaurant, he was still sullen and pissed at whatever it was that he couldn't figure out.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko's friendship evolved into a romantic relationship in the beginning of the summer during their second year at Seirin, that is, nearly a month ago. It had come up as a surprise to their friends that it took so long for the pair to be together as a couple. Some of them thought they had been secretly dating since their first year.

Of course, none of them were surprised about the nature of their feelings for one another. Okay, maybe Hyuuga, but only a little bit. They all had somehow expected for things to turn out that way. The way they saw it, it was a simple matter of time. And they were right.

Kuroko blamed Kagami for the amount of time it took him to be able to confess.

Kagami didn't blame anyone, but had the feeling basketball was what had kept him unaware of Kuroko's feelings for him. And of course, blind to his own feelings for Kuroko.

Two months ago, when Kuroko confessed, Kagami was caught off guard. He needed some time to think, and had almost driven everyone crazy as they all waited for the penny to drop.

When it finally did, Kagami realized things wouldn't really change between him and his partner. If anything, there would be some improvements.

It sounded nice, he decided. And then, he was eager to give it a go.

Only later on, as they started to head towards some of those _improvements_ , it dawned on him that things weren't just as simple as he'd once thought.

And mostly because of that, one month after the beginning of their new relationship, they still hadn't made it past the kissing, holding hands and eventually making out routine.

It shouldn't be a problem – one month was a real short period of time, after all. In fact, he doubted normal teens, raised by traditional families as Kuroko's probably was, rushed things. They were still getting to know each other in those areas, so it should be ok to keep a slow pace. Especially since they were both guys.

The problem was Kuroko had made it clear that he was in the mood for crossing that line as soon as possible (he had waited months for an opportunity to confess; he didn't want to wait that long for things to escalate between them). And Kagami had retreated.

Twice.

In all honesty, he didn't believe he would be able to escape a third Kuroko attack.

As it turns out, he was right.

* * *

It's safe to say that Kagami is an oblivious idiot by nature. That probably explains why it only hit him that he and Kuroko should have parted ways by the time they were by his apartment's front door.

Inserting the key into the locker, he grumbled, "It's getting late. You sure you're coming in?"

"Yes. Also, I'm staying over tonight."

Kagami almost stumbled into the hallway. He turned around, gaping.

"Oi, don’t decide these things by yourself!"

"Are you kicking me out?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"O-of course not!"

"Then, excuse me. I'm coming in."

As simple as that, next thing Kagami knew, there was another pair of shoes beside his by the entrance and a potential threat under his roof.

* * *

Kuroko had thought things through beforehand. In fact, he had given himself a considerable amount of time to brainstorm his plans for Kagami's birthday. He had even researched a particular subject. That morning, as he made sure every item from his checklist found its way to his bag, he only recapped the agenda.

It was going to be a rather unforgettable celebration for the two of them. At least, that was what he expected it to be. Smiling, quite pleased with himself, he had stowed the last item into the bag: A rectangle-shaped box enfolded in a colorful wrapping paper.

"I wonder if Kagami-kun is gonna like it?" he commented to a curious Nigou, which had been following him around the room and sniffling the duffel bag with a lot of interest.

Messing up the pup's black and white fur, he added, "I am sorry I will not bring you to practice today, but you see... I do not think Kagami-kun will be as comfortable if you are around tonight. And I really need to get him to feel at ease."

Almost as though he understood it, Nigou let out a soft whine.

"I promise to make up to you. I will bring dog snacks as I come back tomorrow."

He had gotten a gleeful bark in response, and left for school in a similar mood.

The classes seemed longer and more tiresome than ever, and Kuroko found himself checking the hours on his mobile phone almost compulsively. That had attracted Kagami's attention, and the redhead had even inquired him about it.

Realizing Kagami could be the jealous type had been a first to Kuroko. _It keeps getting better,_ he had concluded as he went over the nice aspects of being in a romantic relationship with Kagami Taiga for the millionth time.

"It's nothing," was his rather unconvincing answer. "I'm just looking forward to practice today."

Not surprisingly, Kagami could relate to that. Winning the Winter Cup had only set gasoline to a burning fire that had started when Himuro introduced him to the sport. It was unlikely that the redhead would ever be over basketball. It was one of the things he just couldn't live without.

"Oh, you're practicing that new technique, right?" he had asked, the eventual jealousy already wearing off. "Great! I will train twice as hard, then."

Kuroko had thrown him a curious glance.

"The light can't be surpassed by its shadow, huh?"

That had brought a fond smile to Kuroko's lips. Yes, they would always improve together.

Also, as a light and a shadow, it was high time they did become one.

Well, that was something Kuroko looked forward to achieving outside the court now.

Hopefully, the upcoming night would grant him his wish, which in turn would grant Kagami an undeniable pleasant gift.

That is, if he would allow as much this time.

* * *

Kagami was kinda sorta panicking. He could no longer ignore the fact that Kuroko's sleepover may have ulterior motives involved. While he was an oblivious idiot, he wasn't a complete idiot at that.

The scariest part, though, was that as much as he wanted to be the nice guy, it was becoming quite difficult to keep his own desires in check. Of course, that only sank in when the bluenette asked him to use his shower.

Kagami had been sure an invitation would follow. Fortunately (or not, as he later decided), the invite never came.

So he stuck to being in his living room, tapping on the floor with his foot and trying to control his freaking trail of thoughts.

Those thoughts led to the same conclusion, by the way.

He wanted to do _that_ with Kuroko.

Of course, it's not like he had stepped back more than once for lack of interest on the path their hot kisses and exploratory touches were leading them to. He was no longer unaware of the nature of his feelings towards his shadow. Quite to the contrary, he was very aware of that.

It's kind of surprising, when not long ago he had had to waste his brains thinking about what dating Kuroko would mean to him.

Because obviously, it wasn't as though his feelings were born the moment Kuroko confessed. It came as a shock to Kagami, but thinking thoroughly about that had taken him to an irrefutable truth: Those feelings had been there, growing inside of him, for a long time.

Although, of course, he wouldn't have realized that by himself, being the oblivious idiot that he was. Well, he had known for a while that Kuroko was special. While he liked his other Seirin teammates, his relationship with them had never come even close to what he shared with his shadow. He was aware he had a hard time making friends, so Kuroko played a part similar to what had once been Tatsuya's role. Just as Himuro had pushed him out of his loneliness and introduced him to a game that would soon become his absolute passion, Kuroko had taught him how to make friends again, and had introduced him to a style that he was happy was now part of his own.

Only giving it proper thought had made him understand that even though his relationship with Kuroko might be similar to what he and Tatsuya had, he hadn't ever seen Kuroko as a brother.

Kuroko was his best friend.

And not only his best friend but a friend he found he wasn't grossed out by the idea of kissing.

He was the best friend who turned out to mean much more to him than he could ever have expected.

The very best friend who managed to get under his skin in more ways than he could convey.

And then, Kuroko had inevitably become his boyfriend, which could only lead to a wish of turning him into his lover. It wasn't hard to guess; he wanted Kuroko as much as he was wanted by him.

Those feelings had been there for long enough. It's just that it took time for him to let things sink in.

And now, there was no longer denial or unawareness. He knew what he wanted. He also knew what he dreaded.

Screwing things up was a summary of that.

There was no helping it. For one, doing it would be a first for the two of them. He might not be entirely clueless on how that worked, but he wasn't exactly sure he would nail it at first. Also, he didn't sure know a way to do it without hurting Kuroko. And, more importantly, there was no way in hell he wanted to risk having his boyfriend hate him for being awful at _that_.

That should be a reason good enough for him to sort of avoid crossing certain lines.

Kuroko, on the other hand, didn't seem to bother about any of that. He was maybe too focused on the nice part to even think about the unpleasant side there may be to it. Kagami wasn't used to doing the thinking part, but as it turns out, he was doing exactly that. He had to do it, since his boyfriend seemed to be going with the flow and not reasoning, for a change.

As thinking seriously about anything wasn't something he did with a certain frequency (he went with his guts and that worked quite fine, thanks), he was afraid he would be struck by a headache. So he found it better not to let those thoughts bother him anymore. That being decided, Kagami stretched his long legs over the coffee table and grabbed the forgotten remote that sat beside him on the couch.

He started switching channels, not paying much attention to them. At last, he picked a comedy show which seemed likely to distract him. That would do.

"I really like that show."

The comment made the redhead yelp, almost falling off the couch as he leaped out of his skin.

"Gwah! Damn it, babe, I told you not to freaking scare me like that!"

The words had escaped from his mouth, and he surely hadn't thought about them before actually saying them.

Silence followed as both he and Kuroko processed those very words, giving special attention to a particular one.

Finally, when Kuroko opened his mouth, it was clear he was struggling to keep the smile in his eyes from reaching his lips and his tone.

"Babe?" He sounded so unaffected it sent a crimson blush up Kagami's cheeks.

"I'm your boyfriend, so I'm allowed to call you stuff like that, aren't I?"

Again, they stared at each other in a dreadful silence. It didn't last long, though, as a burst of laughter soon filled the room. The two of them were cackling in amusement.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun, but it sounds kind of weird coming from you," Kuroko wiped a tear of mirth with the towel he had around his neck.

"I know, dammit it. It's not happening ever again!" Though he tried to sound annoyed, Kagami was just as astonished. "The things you make me say..." he grunted.

Kuroko took a breath in to try and steady his laughter. "Honestly, I would not mind if you started calling me that."

"Like hell I will! If our friends heard me saying this kind of shit, they'd get on my hair forever."

"I would have no problem with that."

"Oi, that's not the point here! Besides, I would!"

Chuckling, Kuroko covered Kagami's hand with his own in a subtle motion, as subtle as his approach had been. Cheeks still tinted pink and brows furrowed, Kagami stared down at him.

"Can I call you babe, Kagami-kun?"

Knowing it was pointless to argue because if Kuroko had set his mind to that, you damn bet he would do it, Kagami consented with a sneer. "Do as you wish."

Their hands were still touching when Kuroko tipped up his chin, not being denied a brush of lips. For some reason, none of them tried to deepen the kiss.

That, of course, didn't mean Kagami wasn't affected by the smell of his own shampoo coming from Kuroko's damp light-blue locks. It definitely didn't mean that the thoughts that were haunting his mind before that guy had sneaked up on him had vanished.

Also, it absolutely didn't mean Kuroko wasn't plotting something, not when he was there wearing clothes he had picked with the clear intention of staying over at his boyfriend's that night.

Swallowing hard, Kagami nipped his shadow's lips slightly with his own and stood up in time not to have a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Okay, my turn to take a shower. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long, _babe._ I will be lonely," Kuroko teased, a distinct playful glimmer lighting up his eyes.

"Shut up! Man, you love being embarrassing, don't you?"

Flustered, he didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he strode out of the room, oblivious to the fact that his smiling visitor followed him with his fond pair of blue eyes.

* * *

Kuroko was impatient. Well, impatient was not the way to put it. To be precise, his system was burning with anticipation. His regular blank face wouldn't show, but a more perceptive person could tell there was this unusual spark in his eyes, and it very much indicated just how anxious he was.

The minutes he had spent inside Kagami's bedroom whilst getting dressed hadn't helped much on soothing the anxiety.

It was finally happening. Tonight.

He didn't expect it to happen without some convincing measures, of course. Being an observing person, he wasn't ignorant of the fact that something had been keeping Kagami from accepting his invitation to cross the line.

Actually, he was almost certain he knew where his boyfriend's worries lie.

Because of that, his preparations for his birthday gifts to Kagami (the first of them, actually) included a few steps on what to do not to have the ace backing off as though he was afraid of getting burned playing with fire.

As a matter of fact, Kuroko was not afraid of how things would play out. Yes, there might be some discomfort or something of the kind, but he could handle that. If that meant he would have his Kagami-kun making him reach the stars, then...

...Yes, sure thing he could handle a bit of pain and the like.

Unconsciously grinning to himself, he picked his mobile phone from the coffee table and checked the hours on the screen.

9:30 PM.

Well, his plans would go according to a certain timetable, which meant he wasn't supposed to rush things.

He tried not to think about how Kagami would leave the bathroom any time now, having droplets of water sliding down his skin. He tried to stop his mind from acting like the enemy, creating scenes of a dripping wet and naked Kagami.

Oh, true. Tonight he was so getting to unrestrainedly witness a bare Kagami.

Feeling something warm and viscous drip from his nose, he wiped it with the tip of the towel he still had hanging around his neck.

The fabric was stained red.

"Oh."

The way things were, he reflected undisturbedly, his boyfriend had better not wave him off tonight.

* * *

Before Kagami could go back to the living room and join Kuroko, a mental struggle took place in his bedroom.

First, it had been about his choice of clothes. Wearing pajamas didn't figure in his routine; usually, he'd settle for an old t-shirt and shorts. Depending on the weather, he would even drop one of the pieces of clothing.

It was a summer night, so it was warm enough. Naturally, he didn't really feel like covering his upper body.

That shouldn't be a problem. Kuroko had seen him shirtless on several occasions. There shouldn't be anything new about it.

However, considering all the things that went unsaid, particularly on a day when Kuroko had acted so suspiciously Kagami knew he was up to something... He was aware that showing up in his own living room bare-chested would look like an invitation.

Which, obviously, shouldn't be a problem either.

Sitting at the edge of his bed, he sighed. To do or not to do? He should just stop thinking so hard (a headache was actually announcing itself as he did) and treat it as he did with basketball. When it came to the sport, he just threw himself at that, not really thinking about it but rather enjoying the play.

A glance towards the desk led him to spot a strange paper bag sitting there. It was most certainly Kuroko's, and even though it had been left in his room, he didn't think sneaking a peek into the bag would be a nice thing to do.

Respecting your partner's privacy is also what being in a relationship is about, right?

Kagami didn't consider that the pack might be related to the sleepover. Actually, he didn't consider that it may be related in any way to Kuroko's secretive behavior.

Shifting his attention back to the dressing issue, he made up his mind about wearing a black tank top and a pair of pants instead of shorts.

He would look refreshed, comfortable and not thoroughly inviting.

Not that he expected that to prevent his sly boyfriend from keeping his teasing hands off him if that's what he had in mind.

Okay, so maybe he was acting too much like a virgin, but then again, somebody had to be worried about that. He dreaded the idea of making Kuroko cry – even if out of a painful pleasure – and well, there was just no way having _that_ shoved up one's ass wouldn't hurt. He glanced downwards, staring at his own crotch with a puzzled look.

How come Kuroko seemed not to worry about it?

Sighing once again, Kagami stood up. What was the point of over thinking it? He wanted it. His boyfriend, well, unabashedly longed for it.

If Kuroko was ready, then so was he.

* * *

It turns out that while Kuroko might be ready, this time he wasn't acting like he actually wanted it.

At least, that's what Kagami read from the situation. As he went back to the living room, he found his partner focused on reading a rather thick book. With a grimace, he joined Kuroko on the couch, lying down and placing his long legs over his partner's lap as his feet found support on the armrest.

The only response he got was a soft touch as Kuroko rested his free hand on his knee.

Maybe he should have worn shorts instead?

He watched Kuroko's features as the boy flipped the pages over with no haste. He seemed absorbed by whatever the book contained. Kagami was surprised a person could be into reading that late at night. He didn't feel like reading even by daylight (that rule didn't apply to basketball magazines, obviously).

The truth is Kuroko looked quite cute as his eyes scanned the printed pages, he noted.

Also, he didn't look any bad with that v-neck t-shirt and the seeming comfortable teal shorts. He didn't look bad at all sitting on Kagami's sofa, so close to his reach.

Maybe he should just have him close that damn book and... This time they wouldn't stop at the hot kisses and tentative hands slipping under their tops.

Kagami felt his cheeks burning and shook his head. What if Kuroko hadn't really planned on anything related to that when he decided he'd stay over? But why would he invite himself for a sleepover at Kagami's if he didn't have ulterior motives?

"Hey, Kuroko..."

"Yes?" A casual glance at him.

Shit. Not like he would plain ask "are you staying over because you wanna have sex?"

So he took a safer turn. "Aren't you hungry? I mean... You had nothing but that shake."

Kuroko smiled, eyes back to the publication in his hands.

"Not really."

"You should eat properly, you know? You're gonna get sick, you idiot."

"Kagami-kun, I should have you know that countless burgers do not classify as a proper meal either."

"Tch. At least I am full."

"So am I."

Arms folded and brows furrowed in annoyance, Kagami shifted his eyes to the TV. It was pointless arguing with that stubborn guy, as per usual.

Unable to concentrate on what-was-it-that-was-being-broadcasted-again?, though, Kagami got out of the couch in an abrupt move no long after.

"I'll go fix something for you. No way I want you to die from starvation under my roof."

A long, smiling stare as the bluenette lowered the book. He was finding that amusing, wasn't he? Maybe Kagami was spoiling him.

"Thank you, babe. That is sweet of you."

"Oi, cut it out!" he tried to hide the embarrassment with a scowl. "I'll be right back."

To Kuroko's happiness and relief, by the time his boyfriend asked him to help him set the table, it was nearly 10:30 PM.

Keeping his urge to just throw himself at the redhead under the veil that was his poker face proved harder than he'd expected it to be. He could barely pay attention to the novel as he attempted to read it.

Well, it was fine. Now, it was definitely a matter of time. In fact, less than two hours before he could unleash his surprise attack.

* * *

It hit Kagami that his birthday was around the corner when he was chopping vegetables.

That seemed to make everything a little clearer. Maybe, he figured, there was an innocent and rather sappy reason for Kuroko to have stayed.

Talking about sap, there he was smiling like an idiot throughout the cooking task. For some reason, he felt so happy about the possibility of a surprise coming his way.

That would be the first time he celebrated that date with a significant one. And he was acting like a girl, but damn, did it feel nice to imagine the one you like planned something special to you.

He hoped he wasn't raising false expectations.

* * *

Kuroko noticed the change in Kagami's mood right away. How could he not? The redhead seemed to be facing an internal fight trying to keep a grin off his face. And, of course, he was losing the battle.

Had he perhaps found out about Kuroko's plans?

Did the happy look he was sporting mean he was giving Kuroko the go-ahead?

"Kagami-kun, did something happen in the kitchen? You look quite cheerful."

They were sitting at the table, one across another, whilst getting ready to savor Kagami's yummy dinner. Despite the ridiculous pile of burgers he had eaten about three hours ago, he was having a full bowl of rice and a well-served plate of his neatly prepared stir-fry.

"Uh? Nothing, really..." He was such an awful liar. "What do you mean I look cheerful? I look my usual self."

"Indeed, you look as good as ever. Although this happy look you have makes you all the more handsome." Kuroko's tone as he said so was his usual, which probably contributed to the flush that made Kagami glow red from neck to hairline.

He nearly choked on the spoonful of food he had just fed himself. Kuroko watched jestingly.

"It's nothing special, really. It's just that... I uh... Remembered tomorrow is my birthday," Kagami explained after he had recovered from the coughing fit, but not from the blushing.

"Oh, is that right?" The pair of blue eyes feigned surprise.

"Hm yes."

"Then, can we stay up until midnight? I want to be the first person to wish Kagami-kun a happy birthday."

Kagami felt something funny down at his stomach. It wasn't the something I ate upset my stomach kind of funny, but rather the butterflies on the tummy kind.

Yes, he was glad indeed.

"Uh... Sure. No, wait. You haven't forgotten we aren't officially on summer break yet, have you?" As Kuroko shrugged, he went on, "Oi, we're gonna feel like crap during extra class tomorrow. Can you handle the lack of sleep?"

Kuroko smiled, and something in the way his lips curved up sent chills up Kagami's spine.

"Yes. It's gonna be worth it."

* * *

The remaining hours seemed to go by faster than Kuroko could have expected. After dinner, they had split the task of doing the dishes and drying them. Kuroko had volunteered to take care of both as a display of appreciation for Kagami's hospitality, but the latter had refused to let him do everything by himself. Thus, the bluenette had been in charge of washing the dishes while Kagami dried and stored them where they belong in the cupboard.

Once that was done, their waiting time had been reduced to less than an hour. They chose to spend those minutes sitting cozily on the couch, with a bit more of body contact than before – Kuroko resting his head comfortably on Kagami's shoulder – as they watched a rerun of Slam Dunk.

Three minutes to midnight, Kuroko's mobile buzzed on the table.

He didn't say a thing as he muted it with a touch and left the room.

Although he was sort of an oblivious idiot, Kagami soon realized he might have gotten it right.

Kuroko had definitely prepared something for him, hence the unusual behavior.

While he was right, he couldn't have guessed what sort of surprise would come his way.

* * *

Kagami knew Kuroko was back into the room because the TV was turned off without any contact between him and the remote.

When he actually saw him, though, the phantom boy was already standing in front of him.

He would have been startled by the sudden appearance. However, thanks to the warning, his reaction was reduced to a blink of eyes.

And then, he noticed the red ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted just as he straddled his lap, his fake innocent face not many inches away from Kagami's. "If you would like, please accept this gift."

The redhead's jaw almost hung open as he watched Kuroko casually tug at the red lace adorning his neck.

"Thanks... Wait. W-What does that mean!?"

Had Kuroko ever been able to stare at him like that? It was a piercing, mysterious look filled with a different kind of mischief.

"It means what it means," his voice sounded low, almost intimate. "It will be rude if you reject it."

Speechless, Kagami observed his boyfriend as though he had just had his body switched with someone else (most likely, a pervert). Then, he froze as he felt a soft and perhaps, but not likely, unintentional move of Kuroko's hips against his own.

That devilish shadow did have _that_ on his mind, didn't he?

"So, would you please unwrap your gift?"

Maybe Kagami was naive, for he definitely didn't expect his partner to be bold enough to make that next move.

Before he knew it, though, the tip of the ribbon was being brushed against his bottom lip.

Recovering from the shock, he made a quick decision. Enough with over thinking.

He accepted the red ribband, keeping it firmly pressed between his gritted teeth.

* * *

The red lace that lay on the floor was soon joined by a cotton t-shirt.

As Kagami pressed kisses on the milky skin of Kuroko's neck, he realized he wanted to have that gift unwrapped as soon as possible.

His body craved Kuroko.

Judging by the way the bluenette was tipping his head back to better allow his lips to explore the skin, and by how he was urging Kagami to move his hands over his bare trunk... Well, the craving wasn't one-sided.

How come he had been able to use his brains in previous times? It was hard to guess, when this time Kagami felt any resistance he could possibly have had leaving his body. It's not like they hadn't gone as far as to leave marks on one another before. Actually, it was quite easy to leave hickeys on Kuroko's sensitive skin. This time though, for some crazy reason, the sight of the red spots he was imprinting on the smaller boy's skin made him want to take that trail further.

Take it further... downwards. Truth be told, he wished he could cover every inch of Kuroko's body with those marks. And hear that shallow breathing turn into panting and loud moans.

Geez... There was just no way he was gonna deny himself that. Or was there?

Denial didn't figure in Kuroko's vocabulary, it seemed. In the blink of an eye, the boy had bent upwards and slipped both his hands under the black fabric that covered Kagami's upper part. While Kagami still had his lips glued to the crook of Kuroko's neck and his tongue tasted the smooth skin, he felt hands sliding up on his chest, lifting his tank top as they went.

"Hmm... Aren't you the hungry one?" he muttered against the pale skin, nipping it before he moved up to take his partner's lips into his own.

"When it comes to this," Kuroko's voice was low and unsteady as he replied, face one inch away from the ace's. "I guess Kagami-kun and I are even."

"Hah. You bet we are!"

Kagami then kissed him with ferocity, lips sucking Kuroko's with longing, tongue imposing its way inside the accepting mouth. Kuroko clawed his hands on his partner's shoulder blades just as he was held firmly and pressed against the yet covered body.

Their kiss was long and demanding, and it contributed to the heat that arose between them. As their tongues caressed each other and their lips kept touching as if magnetized, Kagami noticed how things were progressing quickly.

Well, it's not that they hadn't indulged themselves in an almost unbearable making out session before. It's just that this time, Kuroko seemed keen not to give room to interruptions.

That is, if the awkward yet teasing way he was moving his hips was anything to go by.

A soft, accidental pressure on the redhead's crotch made him purr into the kiss.

No, there was no escaping it. If he didn't stop it now, he would so fucking lose control. And while losing wasn't like him, well... The idea of such a loss enticed him.

One last call, and so be it.

"H-hey, Kuroko..." they both panted as their lips forcefully took a break from their connecting act. "You know what's gonna happen if we go on, right?"

"Yes. Do you, Kagami-kun?"

"Of course! How come you act so naturally? Damn..."

"Well, since we are dating, and we are alone at your place... Also, since we both seem to be looking forward to doing it, I think it is only natural."

Goddamn, Kuroko didn't even blink as he said so!

"Yeah... I mean, are you ignoring the real issue here!?" he looked down, then faced the blue-eyed boy again. "I might uh... wind up hurting you as we get to _that_."

Not an ounce of preoccupation seemed to register in Kuroko's face.

"If that's what you are worried about, Kagami-kun, you should just let me top you," he then mimicked his boyfriend, "as we get to _that_ , I mean."

Being an oblivious idiot maybe explains why it took Kagami a whole second to digest that piece of information. His face showed the exact moment it dawned on him that wait, since they are both guys... Of course, that role didn't specifically belong to him.

Which didn't mean he would step back on leading it, obviously.

"Like hell I will! If we're doing that, I'm so doing you."

Unaffected to the point that it pissed Kagami, Kuroko replied, "Is that so? Well, it works for me too."

"Hm. Well, you asked for it, okay? Don't go trying to uh... Give up or complain later."

Kuroko smiled and gave a soft peck on his bottom lip.

"I definitely will not."

Crap, there it was. The bright and undeniable green light. This time, it was lit brighter than ever.

So Kagami took that inviting mouth into his own again, just as fiercely as before. His arms were locked around Kuroko's waist, making sure that the boy was supported as his neck was claimed by those hungry lips once more. This time, though, he had no reason to avoid a thorough exploration. Feeling pleasant chills down his lower body, he made sure that that sensitive skin received enough marks. By the time he reached Kuroko's chest, the bluenette already sported several hickeys on the recent mapped trail.

And fucking hell, did he look unbearably sexy with his fluttering eyelids and parted lips as Kagami fondled him. But that didn't come even close to the sexiness of having his breath hitch and his abdomen contract under his touch. That, Kagami found, happened easily as he encircled a hard, irresistible nipple. Unable to ignore the effects that contact caused on his partner's body, he licked his own lips before he got down to business.

Distinct moans became music to Kagami's ears as he sucked that pink spot, his left hand coursing over shivering skin to reach the lonely one and make sure both nipples were brushed and pinched.

He didn't know a guy could be as aroused being touched on those parts. Before Kuroko, and even after, he didn't use to think about sex. His mind was occupied with basketball, so no wonder he didn't leave space for that. After Kuroko, of course, he would notice his body sort of begged for this kind of thing too. But thinking about it was embarrassing (even if no one could read his mind), so he hadn't considered how many discoveries he was bound to make.

Also, since his self-releasing activities had mostly been concentrated on his lower parts, finding out that so many spots on Kuroko's body could react to him that way was... Damn, it was really a gift.

Suddenly, all he could think about was how further he could go, how he would manage to make Kuroko lose his every freaking sense.

Because well, the responses he was getting probably accounted for a low percentage of just how aroused – and sexy – Kuroko could get.

Kagami needed more.

He craved it all.

* * *

Kuroko felt pleased in many ways.

First, he was pleased by the delightful sensations that having Kagami savor his skin caused. He might become addicted to that devouring mouth.

Then, there was him being pleased with himself and somewhat proud of his doings. He had no doubt now that his plan would be a success. He had expected Kagami to hesitate at some point. They had been down that road before, so that was to be expected, of course. But he hadn't expected his resolution to dissipate so easily.

It wasn't that surprising, though. His own body was finding it harder to cope with the yearning this time. If he, who mastered at keeping his emotions under control most of the time, was losing... He doubted Kagami would be handling that any better.

Unless he didn't actually want him. And that, as far as he could tell, was not the case.

The knowledge that Kagami, in fact, wanted him topped his reasons for feeling quite pleased.

Oh, and they were just in the beginning. Which honestly, surprised him. His research and the empirical evidence their past getting close to crossing the line experiences had provided him with hadn't prepared him to be _this_ pleased, or rather, aroused.

It turns out that Kagami's mouth could do wonders.

And it hadn't even reached x-rated parts yet.

Maybe Kagami needed better access? A little bit of unsaid suggestion?

"Kagami-kun," he called under his breath, his fingers sinking into streaks of red hair and clutching them.

A pair of glazed red eyes lifted up, eyebrows also raised in curiosity, but the hungry mouth didn't really release the skin it was grasping.

"Take me to your room, please."

No warning was offered before a swift move had him in Kagami's arms, his legs reactively wrapping around the strong waist. Careful not to stumble as he walked through the dim lit room, Kagami made it to his bedroom in unbelievable speed.

Before he lay Kuroko in his bed, he pressed their lips together in a slow kiss. It lacked haste, and poured sweetness.

That kiss made Kuroko feel treasured, and he couldn't help but feel his heartbeat filled with bliss. He shouldn't be surprised that Kagami could be that lovely.

But he was, a little. And happy, the happiest he had ever felt.

Moreover, he was wishing he would soon discover much more aspects of his light; a discovery that would only belong to him.

* * *

It wasn't a distinct thought. Chances are it wasn't even a thought, but likely a feeling.

Kagami wouldn't be able to put it into words, he wouldn't be able to explain it even if he tried to. It was different and striking and weird. But it wasn't bad at all.

Whatever it was, it led him to want to take his time kissing Kuroko. It made him want to taste him, to feel him. Still, it wasn't that passionate desire that just a while ago had made him drown into the sensitive skin of Kuroko's chest.

It was something softer, deeper, something he couldn't quite get. It was something new, and it might have gotten him scared as fuck, but it didn't.

Whatever it was, it did nothing but reassure him and flood him with a whole stronger gulp of that feeling. Because, as that sensation coaxed him to kiss his partner... He had the blurry notion that Kuroko might be feeling the exact same way.

And thus, for a short while, they didn't think about how they wanted to sink deep into each other's bodies. They forgot about the longing, the shocking need that coursed through their veins.

While their lips touched and brushed and tasted mutually... What they proved was sweet and, in a way, pure.

There was just no way Kagami would ever be able to explain that. He wouldn't even try, so embarrassing that kind of stuff was.

But he wouldn't deny to himself that it was good. And that he was happy; that ever since he met Kuroko he has been acquainted with a stunning happiness.

And that man, was it getting stronger now.

"Hmm..." a low moan escaped his lips as they parted; it was as if something inside of him were protesting against the interruption.

His eyes met Kuroko's and he saw something there that he couldn't describe or explain either. Those cerulean blue eyes were clouded and full of that indistinct something, as well as of intent. Besides that, of course, they were full of him.

They didn't say a word because they both knew it would break whatever it was that engulfed them.

Silently, he lay Kuroko in his bed and, this time, took the straddling position himself. He still felt like getting a grasp on that feeling, so he hovered over the bluenette and kissed him once again. He didn't rush nor deepened it. That is, not until arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, daring him to do so.

It was so clear Kuroko wanted him that it made his whole body burn.

And so their lips went back to a mutual devouring, their tongues met once more and sought for one another in hurried, wet moves as other parts of their bodies collided, instinctively trying to grind.

When an unwelcome break was necessary for them to catch up with their breathing, the both of them stared at each other through glazed eyes. The pink dust in their cheeks also matched, and so did their gasping.

"Sorry to say so, but I am a little annoyed."

"Huh!? Why is that??"

How could one be possibly annoyed in a situation like that? Kagami felt nothing other than rising lust, and he had suspected the same applied to Kuroko. What was that about?

"You are too dressed."

The crimson red of his hair covered his face. He shouldn't be the one getting all shy and stuff, but damn... Kuroko's eyes pretty much solved that problem as they scrutinized his body. He mastered at being embarrassing, that little prick.

"Aren't you the gift supposed to be unwrapped!?"

"Yes. However, in order to enjoy the gift as much as possible, I suppose it would also be nice if Kagami-kun were free from... Wrappers."

"You little pervert!" Kagami grumbled, not wasting a second before he sat back on his heels and pulled his top over his head, which pretty much happened under the close look of an almost nose-bleeding Kuroko.

When Kagami tossed the piece of clothing to the floor, he rolled his eyes as he watched his partner clapping hands and smiling at him.

"So you're finding it funny, huh?" He buried his head in the crook of his neck and murmured, "Then, watch this."

Kagami couldn't see how the pair of round blue eyes widened as he slipped his tongue over the skin like a cat grooming another. Still, he did feel how Kuroko's body arched against his and heard the muffled groan that escaped his throat. He also felt the shivers that ran up the smooth skin as he nipped his ear, brushing it with his teeth slightly.

So Kuroko wanted to play? There it was. So he thought he could get away with making Kagami feel that shy?

Like hell he would!

Before the redhead resumed the exploring journey he had started by the living room, he checked if his experiment had been successful.

As a matter of fact, it had. As he hovered over Kuroko, supporting the weight of his body on his elbows, he was granted a tempting sight. The bluenette was biting his own lower lip and had his eyes shut. The most satisfactory part, however, was that his face was glowing red.

"Please, keep it going, Kagami-kun."

Damn. Despite the blush, he still managed to be bold.

But then again, wasn't that one of the things Kagami couldn't help but like about that guy?

He swallowed a retort that could and might have been held against him, and dived again. It was time his journey took him further.

The hitching breath that escaped Kuroko's lips attested that he didn't oppose to that either.

* * *

Kuroko was overwrought.

Until that night, he had deemed himself quite capable of keeping his emotions in check. Sometimes, depending on the situation, he would let them show. But those were rare occasions. In general, he would be the one seeing through people and not being seen through.

While that probably remained true when it came to letting his face reveal his emotions... Apparently, some parts of his body weren't as controllable or discreet.

It's no wonder certain parts of his would be reacting like that, when even his trustable poker face had started to fail him. His breath was also to blame; he could muffle his moans, but not conceal the way he was panting.

His body was screaming for Kagami and he couldn't silence that.

But that wasn't what made him worry. He was fine with Kagami noticing his desire. Truth is, he would be disappointed at himself if that didn't show. What concerned him was that he couldn't control the effects. The way it was, he knew he might reach his limits before Kagami had even finished the path which, Kuroko hoped, led him towards the only part of his body that remained covered.

Although he had been able to act bold enough to tease his boyfriend, he was certain he would be deeply embarrassed if he came faster than expected – and only from being kissed and well, rather eagerly sucked on his chest and surrounding areas.

To his defense, Kagami was acting as he did with pretty much everything he actually liked, meaning that he was not holding back. Quite to the contrary, he was on fire.

Kuroko, in return, was igniting. He felt himself burning with desire... To a point that it made him question himself whether he really was a little pervert, as his partner had put it.

To his relieve or despair, he couldn't decide which, Kagami then seemed satisfied with lapping his belly button and ready to continue moving southward.

Choking as he tried to refrain a moan, Kuroko breathed hard when he felt Kagami's hands tentatively slipping into the inner part of his thighs while his teeth tugged at the edge of his shorts.

When had the usually embarrassed idiot Kagami was turned into that wild predator? In spite of his perceptiveness, Kuroko couldn't have seen that coming.

"Hey, it's quite a boner you have here," Kagami commented almost as though he was surprised Kuroko was also able to get hard.

"I wonder whose fault is that."

To his amazement, the redhead snickered and pressed his thumbs harder on his exposed thighs, massaging that area.

"Hey, Kuroko," Kagami's voice was huskier than ever and had this thoughtful note. "How about I finish unwrapping my gift now?"

It was then that his own voice nearly failed and he felt his heart thud loud on his chest. He had been expecting for that, and yet...

...He couldn't have expected it to be that way.

"G-go ahead," was all he managed.

Relieve or despair or both took him over as he felt his briefs being removed along with his shorts.

Because, of course, it was Kagami. And Kagami wouldn't take things slow. In fact, he had been more patient than it fit his personality.

Afraid as he was that his body would once again betray him, Kuroko was actually thankful that his boyfriend's patience was also at its limit.

A bit of rush didn't sound any bad, at this point.

* * *

It's not like he hadn't seen that coming. Actually, the very reason why he had run away from Kuroko twice before was this knowledge: the further they went, the harder it would be for him to hold back.

The line he had avoided crossing was way behind him now. There was no turning back, no way he'd be able to tell his body to shut the fuck up.

His every cell sounded like a fire alarm, and well, it made sense. He felt so hot like not even a tough street ball match on the sunny California open courts would ever make him feel.

A different kind of fever heated up his body.

And of course, no surprise there, the only way to extinguish that fire would be to go all the way.

He needed Kuroko.

Kagami wasn't oblivious to that.

Therefore, he pushed aside all the embarrassment, uncertainty and hesitation he had been struggling with at some point. He went with both his gut and the unmistakable twitch into his pants.

Again, it wasn't surprising that they led him – and his mouth as well as his hands – to be rewarded with a Kuroko that needed him just as much.

That is, if his provocative erection could be taken as a hint.

Kagami had no doubts about that as he released his partner from those annoying pieces of clothes that were getting in his way.

Doubts on what to do next did strike him though.

His guts and everything, well... They impelled him to continue the path he had been taking with his lips. His brains, on the contrary, told him he a hand job would be easier to handle.

Thing is, taking the easier path was not like him.

So he accepted the challenge.

* * *

It startled the two of them how good that felt.

When Kagami wrapped his lips around Kuroko's aching cock, gasps followed by heavy breathing that soon turned into delicious moans echoed in the room.

Kagami didn't exactly know how to do that, so he tentatively slid his tongue over the length, trying an up and down motion he believed would make Kuroko feel good. It kind of worked like that when he did it to himself with his hands, so a similar approach should do here.

Soon, he was able to pick up some speed, having figured out a way not to choke as he tasted that hardness.

The fast stance made Kuroko groan and cry, and had him arching his back with urgency. He wanted to be taken in deeper; he felt so, so good.

His reactions fueled Kagami to extremer levels. The redhead tried to ignore the twitching and the throbbing between his legs, as hard as that was to do. Gaining confidence, he started teasing Kuroko by licking and sucking the head of his cock. His glazed red eyes watched in bemusement the way Kuroko panted and chew his bottom lip as if trying to keep the moans from escaping his wet mouth.

Kuroko's face was flushed and his body, trembling. His everything was reacting to Kagami and Kagami only.

And that, Kagami soon found out, flooded him with waves of a longing he had never felt before. He couldn't wait to send his partner over the edge. Also, he was dying for the moment he'd be able to relieve himself... Inside of him.

The expectation urged Kagami to deep throat the panting mess that was Kuroko Tetsuya at that rate.

"K-Kagami-kun...!"

In a hopeless attempt to keep the lewd sounds that escaped his lips from getting louder, Kuroko covered his mouth with the back of his hand. A second after, his free hand grabbed the sheets beneath him, just as his limbs trembled, chills that announced greater spasms rushing through his body.

He was close, so close. For heaven's sake, he was almost there. And Kagami could tell.

In fact, he could _feel_ it.

Prompted by that seducing response, he pressed his tongue harder against the pulsating flesh and slid his hand up Kuroko's trunk until his thumb found an unbelievable hard nipple.

Any second now, and his boyfriend would lose it. Completely.

Setting the white sheets free, Kuroko buried his hand on red locks and gripped them tightly, pulling Kagami's head up. A thick white streak dripped from the corner of the ace's mouth. Through half-lidded eyes, Kuroko watched that wild Kagami wipe it with the back of his hand just as he swallowed. Hard.

Shaking, his heart beating faster than never, Kuroko blushed. That had been the nastiest experience of his life so far, and while he was enjoying it to the maximum, delayed shyness was catching up.

But then, literally kissing that away, Kagami hovered over him and planted his moist lips on his dry ones. The caress was slow but as provocative as what they'd been trying so far.

They had just started. This was just the beginning.

Kuroko shivered, and he couldn't quite tell if it was due to the teeth nibbling his lip before his partner shifted and sat down by the edge of the bed. He didn't have time to ask what was wrong, for soon he watched the taller boy finally getting rid of the unwelcome pants, but keeping the dark gray underwear for the time being.

The oddment didn’t make much of a difference, though. Through the dim lights, a suggestive lump was quite visible. Kuroko would have blushed more, hadn't he been flushed to the impossible by then.

"Uh... Kuroko," Kagami was looking down as he uttered that. "I don't think I'll be able to hold up, you know, much more."

Fighting the jelly feeling in his limbs, the bluenette sat down, then prompted himself to be on his knees, behind Kagami. He felt the droplets of semen that plastered onto Kagami's back from his belly and chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The tip of his right-hand fingers were dangerously close to the edge of Kagami's boxers; his lips, even closer to a glowing ear.

Not trusting his voice, Kuroko cleared his throat before he asked, "Kagami-kun, may I touch you?"

Jolting in response to the warm breath that caressed his ear, and likely to the question that had just been made, Kagami snapped, "Yeah! I-I guess."

Kuroko then kissed him on the shoulder and slipped his hand further down. In a silent accord, they kissed while his hand reached under the stretch fabric. The two of them didn't want to watch it right away.

However, as their lips parted, their eyes were attracted to the alluring sight of a throbbing hard muscle clasped by a wobbly hand.

Kuroko adjusted his position, his left-hand fingers spreading on Kagami's chest to give him better support, and then – to the redhead's utter relieve – he started pumping him.

"Shit... Yeah," Kagami spluttered right at the first thrust. "Hmm... Keep it ah...going like that."

That felt like water in the desert to Kagami. He had been holding up for long, to the point of a delirious aching. This... This was way too good.

As expected, Kuroko's initial moves were a little awkward, but he was soon guided by the erotic groans and cursing Kagami was uttering. While Kuroko wished his boyfriend were politer sometimes, he found that the outrageous swearing could be quite arousing if properly placed.

In the bedroom context, it was welcomed even.

So he joined the sensual sounds with his heavy breathing and timid moans, just as he added more speed to his touch. He watched the sweat trailing down Kagami's strong torso and tasted it as he shyly sucked on the redhead's neck, keen to mark him as well.

Apparently, having the tentative mouth against his skin could intensify a pleasure Kagami thought had reached its peak. Feeling the warmth and wetness of that tongue that adorably licked him, his remnants of control were quickly shredded.

"Damn... Yes! F-faster... I'm uhg..."

He covered Kuroko's hand with his own, helping him set the proper pace, and threw his head back. He was losing it, and damn, it felt great! Matching the rhythm that the sweaty body against his requested, Kuroko kept up the renewed speed and pressure, his thumb massaging the head of Kagami’s cock which soon started to drip a few drops of that lustful liquid.

The redhead was then raising his hip in frantic moves, thrusting into the teasing hand that was massaging him.

"I'm... Coming."

Proving his words, an explosion followed. Their hands, his chest and, very likely, a few spots in his bedroom were stained with thick white cum.

Kagami closed his eyes, eyelids fluttering as pure ecstasy ran through his veins. He had come to Kuroko's touch.

And that made him feel so strikingly good.

For a long second, they remained there, warm bodies pressed close to one another, Kuroko resting his chin on the muscled, broad shoulder and embracing Kagami by keeping his arms around his waist.

It felt natural. And great.

Should any awkwardness ensue, it might have happened then, as their – Kagami's especially – bodies steadied, both breaths and heartbeats recovering from the unusual and excited rhythm. However, as the two of them got back to their senses and acknowledged the mess they had turned the room into, both their hearts were inundated with the same kind of certainty.

That intimacy they had experienced was meant to belong to them. No wonder it felt so natural.

And right.

"Tch. We did a real mess here, didn't we?"

Kuroko chuckled and let go of his hold on Kagami, noticing his sticky hand as he withdrew.

"I suppose that was to be expected."

"Yeah."

Kuroko could hear, he could even sense the bliss in Kagami's tone. He bet the redhead felt as lightheaded as him, and that was rewarding

Once recovered from the faint spasms that faded with no actual hurry, Kagami finally released himself from the annoying piece of clothing that had remained. With a contented sigh, he tossed the item to the floor and lay on his back.

He couldn't keep a dumb grin off his face, but he didn't mind.

With a glance, he silently invited Kuroko to lay on top of him, which the bluenette quickly did. Something inside of them made they want that indescribable feeling to linger; the intimacy, the unsaid certainty that everything had led to that very moment... They didn't want to let go of that just yet.

Happy as he was to be finally able to get that close to Kagami, no denials or backing down, Kuroko just snuggled closer.

It felt as though they were reluctant to break the silence. However, as Kagami felt Kuroko's breathing getting heavier and realized he was snuggling as a pet on its owner's lap, he had to do it.

"Oi, are you gonna sleep?"

Kagami tried his best not to sound too disappointed. If asked, he wouldn't admit he expected them to take it to the next level as of that night – he didn't want to sound like a pervert. But deep down inside, he had this tiny little hope that they wouldn't postpone it. Not anymore.

"I might. It is probably quite late and we have classes in the morning."

"Hm. Yeah, that's right."

Kuroko tried not to giggle at the obvious dismay in Kagami's tone.

"It is a pity, though." He folded his arms on Kagami's chest and raised his head so that he could face him. "I really thought Kagami-kun and I would have made certain advances by now."

"Oi, the heck you mean!? We did make advances! I even..." Out of embarrassment, Kagami let the graphic descriptions he was about to give trail off.

"Yes, that is true. However, since you were so worried about hurting me, I supposed Kagami-kun had other things in mind."

"Shut up! I did, okay? I do, actually."

"Is that right?"

"Of course it is!"

"Hmm..." Kuroko pretended to mull over that, amusement clearly showing in his eyes. "Then, I believe we should do something about it."

He then put his hands on both sides of Kagami's head, hovering over him.

Kagami saw dare or something lighting up the pair of blue eyes which stared at him.

He couldn't take it.

"Yeah. We definitely should..."

It took less than a second for their bodies to be in close contact again, lips starting a soft kiss that didn't take long to become heated, hands either clenching the mattress or running down bare skin.

As Kagami let (just for now) Kuroko get the upper hand and invade his mouth with an adorable teasing tongue, a faint realization dawned on him.

There were no layers of clothing between them now. Not a single one.

That begged for new discoveries.

Moving his warm hands further down the smooth back, Kagami didn't think twice before he spread his legs just so that he could accommodate Kuroko's between them, and unabashedly grabbed rather firm buttocks.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yelped into the kiss out of surprise rather than dislike.

In fact, he kind of enjoyed being manhandled like that.

Aware of the fact that they were supposed to wake their dormant limbs, and eager to help them in doing so, Kagami pressed Kuroko against him. How come it felt so good having their groins grind, having that guy's dick press against his belly, having him pant into their hot kisses as they rubbed into one another?

He had never expected an, well, exotic birthday gift like that to be that awesome.

Actually, he hadn't expected their first time to be this great.

Disregarding the swell on their lips, they kept kissing, the rhythm of their mouths' encounter almost matching that of their hips.

Kuroko was soon responding, but Kagami was quick on catching up.

"The paper bag," Kuroko murmured as he felt hesitant fingers tracing the seam of his ass.

"Ng"

"Kagami-kun, w-we need to... get the paper bag."

"Huh?"

Frowning, Kagami stared at his boyfriend as though he'd gone crazy all of a sudden.

Okay, so he should have known there was something fishy about the bag. But why was Kuroko bringing that up now of all times? He didn't care about any damn paper bag, he just wanted to _feel_ him.

To feel that body he was about to fuck.

Kuroko, on the other hand, seemed rather concerned about that thing. So much so that he rolled onto his back and stretched his arm to reach it over the desk.

"Hey, what's so important about that-- ouch!"

Kagami took the bottle that had been thrown at his chest.

"Lube," Kuroko explained matter-of-factly.

He then fished into the bag and lifted a strip of small square-shaped packs in two fingers.

"And condoms."

"I can see that!"

"I hope you also know how to use them?"

"O-of course I do!"

That wasn't exactly true, but he was willing to try. It was not like any of them had ever done that before. Or was it?

"Hey, how do you even know about this stuff?"

"I have done some research."

Looking somewhat proud of himself, Kuroko placed both the pack and the bottle beside the pillow and took his place on top of Kagami again.

"Now we can proceed. Please, Kagami-kun, make sure you have me ready for that."

Still shocked about having been – once more – surpassed by his partner on bedroom knowledge, Kagami blinked.

"Uh... Okay," he sounded as uncertain as he felt.

Kuroko then took his hand and kissed the tip of both his index and middle finger.

"You are supposed to use your fingers first."

Gasping, Kagami stared at his boyfriend as though insulted that he knew as much.

"I have studied about it. Don't worry, we shall be fine."

"Who's worried here?! Whatever. Let's do this!"

Kuroko only smiled and kissed him return.

"Tch," Kagami scoffed and bit his lover's bottom lip.

He hadn't done any research, but he would manage... Somehow. Not like he could stop anyway.

Instead, he took the lead once again and slipped from under Kuroko, fast but careful enough not to make any of them tumble off the bed. He took a second to appreciate the view of Kuroko's naked back, his glazed red eyes tracing the laid bare body before him from head to toes.

He could tell Kuroko knew he was being analyzed because his burning red ears spoke for him.

With a satisfied smile spreading across his face, Kagami straddled his partner's ankles and bent down. He pressed his lips on the basis of Kuroko's spine at the same time his hands touched his thighs, sliding up until they finally cupped the flesh of his ass.

The heavy breathing against the pillow wasn't muffled enough to go unnoticed.

And so, unable to resist the temptation to tease, Kagami traced Kuroko's spine with the tip of his tongue, moving upwards unhurriedly, and stopping only as his lips reached a yet unmarked spot on his nape.

The hisses that sounded now so close to his ear sent a rush of blood straight to his dick.

Kagami swallowed.

It wasn't like any of them could endure that teasing game for much longer, right?

Right. So he straightened his back and reached for the small bottle, opening it with his thumb and dripping a small amount of the moist substance on two of his fingers.

His breath was hitching as he traced the seam of his boyfriend's ass with them, slowly, as though trying to figure out the best way to do what he was about to.

Almost holding his breath, Kagami inserted one finger in. He felt awkward but resolute.

And then he felt muscles contracting.

"Uh... Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It feels weird," Kuroko's voice was low and crackling. "But it isn't bad."

"Hm. Okay."

In an attempt to bury his sudden awkwardness and returning embarrassment, Kagami planted kisses on his lover's back and tried to move his finger in slow, experimental moves.

Kuroko pressed his own body against the mattress, gripping the sheets as though he needed something to hold on to. The initial weird sensations were becoming somewhat pleasant. Or, at least, less uncomfortable. It felt as if his body was getting used to Kagami's intimate touch.

Kagami had probably noticed that too, because as soon as he had started feeling accustomed to the invasion, Kuroko felt another finger rehearsing its way in.

"You know, Kuroko... It feels real good. Inside you, I mean," his tone was private, and as he'd said so with lips so close to Kuroko's ear, it made the smaller boy shiver.

Two fingers were inside him and a teasing tongue was licking the tip of his ear. Kuroko didn't even try to stop his low moans this time.

Kagami meant what he'd said. While it felt a little bit strange fingering his boyfriend like that, it also felt surprisingly good. It was warm and tight but stretching to his touch... And heck, he wanted to put something else in.

But if he wanted Kuroko to enjoy that too, he supposed he would have to get him more prepared. It didn't take brightness nor experience to figure that much out. And so, as soon as Kagami judged that that could become a little more challenging, he withdrew his fingers and added more lube to them. Not only that, but he also added his ring finger to the play.

A wet kiss on his shoulder and a warm touch on his thigh as his legs were spread wider were all the warning Kuroko received before a thicker invasion followed.

He panted and gripped the sheets tighter.

"Try to relax," Kagami muttered just as he slipped his free hand under Kuroko's body, seeking for his nipples.

He wanted to make him feel good, too.

"Ung..."

Kuroko bit his lip. Relaxing wasn't exactly easy to do, not at that rate. But the way Kagami was stimulating him, proving that he'd been quick to learn about his weakest spots... Well, that made the pleasure greater than the discomfort.

And, truth be told, the discomfort didn't even last long.

The deeper Kagami thrust, the better it seemed to feel. That went for the two of them, actually. It was nearly impossible for Kagami not to feel aroused as his lover's groans increased, and his inner muscles relaxed, accepting – and maybe, who knows, even inviting him.

He hissed whenever his erection came in contact with Kuroko's feverish skin.

Foreplay wouldn't do for much longer.

"Why did you stop?" Kuroko's question sounded almost as a complaint. Turning his head to check on Kagami, he watched as the redhead tore a condom pack open with his teeth. "Please, be careful not to tear the condom as well."

Kagami just glared at him. He was being careful, which wasn't easy considering... Well, pretty much the whole situation. And he was worried he would fail to wear that slippery thing. So yeah, he didn't need Kuroko making him feel even more nervous.

Problem was, anticipation was making Kuroko feel sort of nervous too.

Would they be able to do it the right way? Was there even a right way to do it? Would it feel good? Was there any chance any of them might hate it?

No way. Kuroko knew in his heart that he wanted it. And that he wanted it to be with Kagami.

As for Kagami, he went with his gut and now, with other parts of his body too. Even something in his mind or heart or both told him that was meant to be. It wasn't an eloquent thought, but something clear enough for him to be sure.

So he made sure he won his fight against the goddamn condom and, hard and throbbing and ready to go, prompted Kuroko to be on all fours. He didn't know why, but he felt like that would be an okay position.

They exchanged a shy glance before he found his way in. It wouldn't take long for the faint embarrassment to be replaced by raw pleasure.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"...Yes."

It had hurt less than Kuroko had expected it to, but enough to make him wince as his muscles were spread apart.

He'd been aware of how careful Kagami was being. It made his heart thud harder and definitely louder.

"I'll uh... Try to move... Or s-something."

"Okay. Please, don't hold back." He replied under his breath.

His hips were held by firm hands which seemed to help Kagami control his pace. The said moves, slow and hesitant at the beginning, soon gained an urgent speed.

As if granting him his silent wish, he felt Kagami's hand close around his erection.

He panted, almost in sync with the not-so-silent groans the other was letting out.

And then, as that big hand shamelessly started sliding up and down the length, sending waves of desire through his system... He automatically moved his hip, thrusting back and matching Kagami's pace.

"Yeah... Fuck...!"

It felt so enticing hearing his beloved light sputter such words.

Kuroko soon discovered he couldn't keep loud cries from escaping his throat either. And that they were getting louder as the sensations grew unbearably pleasant.

"Hah... Kuroko you're so... Good."

He felt his face burn. But then again, his whole body felt like it was burning at that point. So he didn't care.

All that mattered was that they were finally living that moment, and Kagami seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was.

They were in this together, just as they usually were in basketball.

Although this, well... This was private. This belonged to the two of them and no one else.

Also, this was so much better than Kuroko could ever have expected.

No wonder he was startled when, all of a sudden, he felt Kagami slowing down. Initially, the surprise wasn't accompanied by worry. But then, the redhead stopped and mumbled, "Not good."

Kuroko made no effort to hide his uneasiness when he looked over his shoulder. _Not good...?_

Still panting, Kagami asked in his husky voice, "Hey... Can you uh... Lie on your back?"

Kuroko blinked and let the question sink in. Then he did as he'd been asked. Apparently, they were just catching a short break. Relief escaped his lungs along with the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

Still, as soon as he was lying down, he tried to search for something in Kagami's face that would reassure him he'd been worried for nothing.

And he found it.

In fact, Kagami made sure to reassure him not only with his look but also with the murmured words that followed.

"I well... You know, want to see your face."

Kuroko couldn't keep a fond smile off his face as he watched an absolutely flustered Kagami averting his gaze after saying so.

Maybe, Kuroko thought, he was the one getting all sorts of gifts that night.

And he was sure of that the moment Kagami hovered over him, having just found a position that seemed likely to work. The redhead bent closer until their foreheads were touching, and looked him in the eyes.

"Say, you enjoying this too?" Kuroko felt the brush of a thumb on his cheek.

"Yes. Definitely."

Kagami smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then, as if he really wanted to look at Kuroko, and not risk missing any expression he could only witness here and then... He held his gaze while his hand found once again the throbbing muscle it had been neglecting so far and his body connected to Kuroko's, anxious to resume their exciting discoveries.

Kuroko's eyelids fell to half-mast as he embraced Kagami, longing to feel him deeper, faster, harder even.

He was okay with being seen. He wanted Kagami to witness just how crazy he could make him feel.

That was his birthday gift to him.

* * *

The adrenaline that rushed through him felt familiar. It made his blood boil in his veins, his heart beat frantically and his breath hitch, lacking harmony. It was similar to the thrill of running on the basketball court, of dribbling rivals, of flying high only to reach the ground again after a glorious dunk.

It was that kind of rush and yet... It was something else entirely.

The only thing that didn't really differ was that both took Kuroko's presence to be that awesome.

Which was probably why Kagami couldn't keep his intense eyes off him as he sank deeper into that guy's hot and tight and maddening ass. And as he jerked him off, loving to watch so closely the reactions he was causing.

Kagami no longer gave a damn if that made him the world's biggest pervert. It was driving him insane the sight of Kuroko with quivering lips and parted mouth, moaning louder and louder, and pulling him close with such a strength he'd forgotten those seeming weak arms could summon.

There was no embarrassment or hesitation in the way, not anymore. And just like in basketball, they were coordinating; their equalized moves fluid yet fast, their breaths in sync, and their desire leading them towards the same destination.

"K-Kagami-kun... I guess... I will soon..."

Sinking the back of his head on the pillow, Kuroko threw himself backward, hips lifting and welcoming Kagami's thrusts in the process.

"Hold on," Kagami hissed, slowing down lightly. "Let's... Together."

Kuroko gave him a faint nod, and shut his eyes tight. It was easier said than done, Kagami knew it.

But he was really close, too.

And so, in an attempt to keep them both on the same level, Kagami stopped the friction on Kuroko's length altogether, and straightened his back, standing on his knees. He didn't break their contact as he pulled the shorter boy by the hips, and wrapped his legs around his waist. That made him feel even deeper inside, and the pressure of muscles tightening around his cock nearly drove him over the edge.

Kuroko opened his teary eyes and looked at him, need overflowing in his stare.

"Please... hurry."

That mere request sent warm blood straight down, and he couldn't hold it any longer. So Kagami started thrusting again, slower than before but just as fiercely.

Droplets of cum were soon spouting on Kuroko's dick and staining his chest. He was trying hard to hold back, but he couldn't.

It wasn't bad, in the end, since that sight got Kagami even closer to a similar state. As he realized so, he made sure his hand was full of Kuroko again, and that both the stroking and the thrusting had the same rhythm.

"Ahh... Yeah, Kuroko...!"

That unique kind of adrenaline felt like a storm pouring inside of him. As Kagami lustily watched his partner jolting in an undeniable orgasm, and felt the warm liquid dripping down his hand, he lost the last drop of restraint he had.

For a half second that seemed to take forever, their moans sounded in unison and they felt their bodies trembling as though they were one.

And for a minute that seemed to last even longer, Kagami lay on top of his lover, their crazy heart beats almost echoing in the silent room.

* * *

Kagami was sure there was something wrong with his facial muscles as he woke up a few hours later.

There _had_ to be something wrong with his face because he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

Also, there had to be something wrong with his vocal chords and his brains, because he couldn't stop humming happy tunes.

Deep down inside, though, he knew it was quite the opposite. There was nothing wrong with him. Actually, he'd never felt this good in his seventeen years.

He had the guy who was still asleep in his room to thank for that.

"Hey, Kuroko... Wake up."

Standing by his bed, already dressed in his school uniform's pants and white t-shirt, he watched as Kuroko rolled onto his side and let his back exposed in the process.

"Hm."

"Don't 'hm' me. We're gonna be late for class and you're gonna be a pain about it for ages. Hurry, wake up."

He knew that maybe he should go easier on him, but he couldn't risk it. It was hard enough as it was to know that Kuroko had nothing but sheets covering his body.

Not only that, but the fact that they'd slept together a few hours before, and that it had been great.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

Apparently awake at last, the blue-eyed boy had turned back to Kagami and was glancing at him lazily. He looked like crap, with bags under his eyes and an outrageous bed head, but Kagami couldn't keep himself from finding him cute.

He could get easily used to having that guy wake up in his bed just like that.

It didn't surprise him that Kuroko was tired. After they had recovered from the overwhelming experience they had had, they had poorly cleaned up the mess, cuddling together right after. The sensations that had remained made them blissful. It felt so right being in the arms of one another after having been through something like _that_ for the first time.

Kagami was still feeling hyped a while after, and doubted he would be able to sleep. But Kuroko was soon yawning and giving clues that it wouldn't take long before he dozed off.

When the sound of his breathing became heavier, Kagami just took the opportunity to watch him sleep, and to deal with the mix of crazy yet amazing emotions that were flooding him.

It seemed he had just closed his eyes himself when the alarm clock sounded.

He might have felt like crap for lack of sleep, but he didn't. Happiness was making him full of energy.

And there he was, struggling to keep that idiotic grin from spreading across his face all over again.

"Morning, sleepy head. I left a towel for you in the bathroom. Also, I uhm... Fixed a quick something for us to eat before we go. So, come on... Stop lazing around."

Slowly getting to a sitting position, Kuroko wrapped the sheets around his waist and stared at Kagami.

"What?"

"I am waiting for my morning kiss."

They'd done far more embarrassing things not long ago, but still... That managed to make Kagami more flustered than anything.

Blushing, he bent down and kissed Kuroko for longer than it should be advisable. When they parted, he had to fight down the chills and the far from innocent memories they brought up.

"Enough. Let's go."

"Before that," Kuroko stood up and went for his bag on the chair close to the desk. When he turned around, he had a rectangular box in his hand. "I have another gift for you. Hope you will appreciate this one as well."

Surprised and even more flustered, Kagami accepted it.

"Thanks," he glanced sheepishly at the box. "Should I... open it now?"

"Yes, please."

As he carefully removed the colorful wrapper and opened the box, he found a rather romantic present inside of it. It was a picture frame with a portrait of him and Kuroko during the Winter Cup celebration. While he couldn't recall when exactly that photo had been taken, it brought back memories and feelings from that incredible day. Unconsciously, he smiled back at the smiling pair in the picture. Whoever didn't know they had started dating only recently would think they were together by then, so comfortable and intimate around each other they seemed. Kagami had his arm around Kuroko's shoulder and held the trophy with his free hand while his partner had Nigou in one arm and flashed the medal with the other hand. They looked so happy Kagami was glad somebody had registered that moment.

"Hey, who shot this?"

"Alex-san did."

"For real? I never saw it!"

"She never showed it to you, I suppose."

Kuroko was also smiling as he realized this gift had accomplished what he'd expected just as the previous one.

"Listen, Kuroko... I... I'm well, thankful and happy we're together. And about everything that hap--... What is it!?"

"I'm just really happy, too. And it suddenly occurred to me that I am completely in love with you, Kagami-kun."

Caught off guard, he felt his face glowing. "Oi, don't go saying stuff like that so easily!"

"You started it yourself. I only thought I should tag along."

"Tch. Whatever." He closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips softly to Kuroko's. "Now go take a shower. You're sticky and stinking."

"That's not exactly true. I reek of sex and Kagami-kun," he looked rather proud as he said so.

"Seriously," Kagami covered his face with his hand. "Just go."

In unhurried steps, the bluenette reached the doorway and stopped. Then, he flat-out pulled the sheet he'd been covering himself with and crumpled it into a ball, only to throw it straight at Kagami's dumbfounded face.

"Kuroko you bastard! I'll get you for this!"

When he was able to react, though, the shadow had already escaped and safely hid in the bathroom.

* * *

The one thing Kagami noticed as they entered the locker rooms later that day was that their teammates were still acting weird.

Being the oblivious idiot that he was; in addition to the fact that he'd been spacing out all morning long, he'd failed to notice that Kuroko had been acting secretively yet.

It should have been obvious that his partner wasn't done surprising him.

Realization only dawned on him as everyone but him and Kuroko left the locker rooms. He probably wouldn't have noticed if the latter hadn't exchanged suspicious looks with Izuki.

Despite being an oblivious idiot, though, this time he could totally tell whatever they were being so weird about had to do with his birthday. Otherwise, he wouldn't be out of the loop anymore.

"You guys are up to something, aren't you?"

He finished tying his shoes and stood up. As his eyes met Kuroko's, he received a neutral look.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about."

"My ass you don't!"

Kuroko took him by the hand.

"Let's go. We have the practice to attend, right? You would not want Coach to kill you on your birthday."

Scowling, he let himself be dragged towards the gym. As they approached the building, he could hear unusual whispers and giggles that sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place. Then, they walked past the doors still hand in hand... And were showered with confetti and streamers. Soon, a bunch of people was chanting "Happy birthday to you" – led by none other than his brother.

"Happy birthday dear Taiga... Happy birthday to you!"

Kagami blinked, feeling stunned, timid, but definitely grateful. And then, after regaining control of himself, he spotted a few striking colorful heads. Also, he noticed some other faces besides Tatsuya's that definitely didn't belong in Seirin.

"Thanks, everyone... But... What the hell are they doing here!?" impolitely as ever, he pointed his finger at his toughest rivals.

"How mean, Kagamicchi! We came to celebrate your birthday!" before the beaming blond could throw himself at Kagami, he was held back by a grumpy Kasamatsu.

"Talk for yourself, Kise. The only reason why I am being part of this nonsense is that Takao tricked me into it." Midorima explained with scorn.

"Don't mind him, Kagami. He's being a tsundere, as usual, but you should know he even considered buying you your lucky item of the day." Hands crossed behind his head, the point guard winked at Kagami.

"Don't be absurd, Takao."

Still uncertain about whether he should feel pleased or offended, the redhead looked at the other visitors. A vein twitched in his forehead as his eyes spotted a tanned blue-eyed boy.

"What you glaring at me for, Bakagami? Satsuki dragged me here. You should be grateful, though."

"As if, asshole!"

"Kagami-kun, please don't be rude." Letting go of his hand, Kuroko poked him in the ribs. "I invited all of them here so that you could have an amazing basketball match as a present."

"Ehh, really, Kuro-chin? That's annoying," an also familiar tall purple-haired blew a bubble gum before adding, "Muro-chin told me we were coming for the cake."

"Atsushi, that's not true!" Himuro gave his partner a shocked look and glanced apologetically at his brother right after.

The mention of a cake made Kagami look over and realize there was indeed an extraneous table in the gym, on top of which was a giant cake that seemed to replicate a basketball court.

Finding it hard not to feel elated, he glanced over both the visitors and his teammates again, finally realizing his eyes weren't lying about a certain fifth person.

"Even you?"

"Careful with your words, Kagami." With his typical superior stare, Akashi continued, "You heard Tetsuya. Now, get ready to lose."

"Like hell! Bring it on!"

Kuroko smiled to himself, glad that this last piece had also fallen into place. He'd been certain such a challenge would top his birthday gifts to his beloved light.

"Then, please hurry and get it started so that we can eat the cake afterward," he said, breaking the sudden tension.

"Only Bakagami you would be idiot enough to face the current Generation of Miracles," Hyuuga remarked, stepping back.

Most of the Seirin players nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Hyuuga. Let's have fun!" Kiyoshi cheered. “It’s been a while since I last played with you guys, after all.”

"No way," Murasakibara retorted in Hyuuga’s behalf, glaring at Kiyoshi. "I'll crush you."

With a smile, Himuro stepped closer to his brother. "Since your teammates seem reluctant, I'll join you, bro."

"Great! So, who's also in?"

"Well," with a dramatic yawn, Takao also stepped forward. "Since Shin-chan is back to being Akashi's puppy, I guess I have no choice but to join your team, Kagami. That is, if my fellow eagle-eye doesn't mind."

"Be my _guest_ , Takao." Izuki chuckled, and added, as no one seemed to join in, "You know, because you're all guests."

"Don't, Izuki," Hyuuga uttered, facepalming.

There were some late laughter and complaint noises before everyone directed their attention back to the topic at hand.

"Alright, who's gonna be the fifth suicidal?" Takao asked in a sing song.

All eyes turned to Kuroko, including Kagami's, which had an expectant glint.

"Sorry, but it won’t be possible for me to join you. I'm benched today."

"Oi, since when?!"

"Since before I woke up, to be precise."

"Oh." Kagami fought the flush that threatened to creep up his face as he read between the lines.

The glances over Kuroko had turned into curious ones. Noticing the wicked smirks Kise and Takao were exchanging, Kasamatsu cleared his throat and said, "It's been a while since I last played, but I can play small forward and also mark this moron."

"Yukio... You're gonna mark me?"

"Don't act so happy about it, idiot. You're gonna lose."

"No way I'll go easy on you, senpai."

Openly excited about playing with his newly formed team, Kagami hurried to get a basketball.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He stared at Kuroko. "Hey, root for me, okay?"

"Of course," the shadow smiled back.

Both teams were getting ready to position themselves on the court when Momoi, who had taken the opportunity to cling to Kuroko, asked in a concerned voice, "Tetsu-kun, why are you benched? I'm dying with worry!"

"Please do not, Momoi-san. I have got a sore back, but I will recover quickly."

Standing beside Kagami by the center of the court, Takao snickered. Then, as that wouldn’t do, he asked conversationally (and loud enough to be heard by everyone), "Hey, Kagami. Does that hickey on your neck have anything to do with Kuroko being benched? Just wondering..."

"Ehhh Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi... You didn't!"

"Let's... Just... Play," Kagami mumbled, his face reddening beyond the impossible. "Please."

Luckily, Kiyoshi and Murasakibara stepped ahead for the tip-off. As Riko whistled the start of the match, the giggles and awed glances and murmurs were replaced by interjections, dumbstruck looks, and cheers.

In the end, Kagami and his unusual team did lose. Despite the loss, though, they were all in high spirits. All of them had had fun, either playing or watching the match. The moping and complaining that ensued were staged, and easily fixed with jokes and teasing directed towards Kagami. Also, there was no space for feeling bitter as they savored mouthfuls of the delicious cake Seirin members had bought for their ace.

Kagami was happy, the happiest he'd felt in his seventeen years.

Despite being an oblivious idiot by nature, he was well aware that his boyfriend had planned every step of the way to make his birthday celebration a phenomenal event.

It made him grin and feel his heart all fuzzy and warm.

"I am glad you are still smiling after being beat by them."

"Wah! Damn it, Kuroko! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry," his half smile said he wasn't really apologetic. "By the way, I like it better when you call me babe."

"Shut up! I told you that won't happen again."

Upon noticing his partner was ready to go, Kagami started walking. Their guests had long left, and only a few of their teammates had stayed, as most of the clean up was already done by then. They had forbidden Kagami to help them, claiming that at least once in a year he could be granted an opportunity to slack off. Since it was his special day, they could let it pass.

"And just so you know, next time I won't lose!"

"Yes. And I will not be benched, so we will win together."

They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the school gate.

"Uh... About that... Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm a tough guy." He deadpanned.

"Tch. So you say," his scowl was soon replaced by a soothing look. "Anyway, I'll uh... Be more careful next time."

"Do not worry about that, Kagami-kun," Kuroko paused for a second, then added with a thoughtful tone, "If you think about it, making love is probably like playing basketball."

"How so!?"

"Well, the more we practice, the better our performance is. Then, let's make sure we give it our best and practice a lot."

"Oi, you're really a little pervert, aren't you?"

The angelic stare he got as a response didn't fool him. For some reason, though, it made his heart beat like crazy.

The truth was just as Kuroko was suggesting they did it again, he now also expected they would. There was no reason to run away anymore, and he was ecstatic about that. He wished he could tell Kuroko how he felt, but self-consciousness made him choose to talk about things he felt more at ease about.

"By the way, the game was real good!" He started, a grin spreading across his face as he spoke.

As they strolled down the streets, Kagami recalled excitedly how his rivals had put up an awesome game, how nice it felt teaming up with skilled guys that at some point had also been their opponents, how bittersweet his loss had been. They talked about how Kagami and Murasakibara had almost fought over who was getting to eat more slices of _his_ birthday cake, only to have Kuroko and Himuro intervene – and Akashi assure the matter was settled. They laughed about how Kise had taken a million selfies with everyone and had Koganei to photo bomb at least half of them. They reminisced about the silly jokes, the teasing concerning their previous night, and the friendly provocations that seemed to arise among many of them. At last, a little before they'd gotten to the place where they were supposed to part ways, they fondly agreed on how nice it was that their teammates had been willing to help Kuroko arrange that surprise. Coach Riko had even asked her father to convince the principal they deserved to be allowed to throw a party in the school's facilities.

Kagami could tell people really cared about him. As cheesy as that was, that simple realization made him feel great.

"Well, this is where we part. Thanks for letting me and our friends celebrate your birthday with you, Kagami-kun."

"Hm... No problem. Not like I had any choice, right?" Despite his words, he laughed.

"Yes. That is how surprises are supposed to work indeed."

"Uh... Thanks for every single part of it, Kuroko. I really had a great time."

Standing on the sidewalk, they looked at each other. This was when they were supposed to kiss or hug or both. However, they were aware of the passersby and onlookers. Hence, as if silently agreeing, they raised their fists and let them meet halfway in a fist bump. Eyes shining with some sort of fresh kind of infatuation, they smiled at one another.

"So... See you tomorrow, Kuroko."

"See you, Kagami-kun. Please make sure you rest as you get home."

Slowly, as though it felt like a waste being apart just yet, they turned on their backs, each meaning to head towards the opposite direction.

Kagami had taken three steps before he turned around and called Kuroko.

"Hey, Kuroko..." Scratching his nape, he cast a sheepish glance at his partner who had also turned around at his call. "When January comes, I'll come up with something great, too. Just so you know."

Kuroko's puzzled expression soon gave way to a contented look. He decided out of happiness that he could respond by surprising Kagami one last time today.

"I will be looking forward to it, Taiga-kun." He replied, enjoying the way that name rolled off his tongue.

Kagami grinned, his face lighting up once the amazement subdued.

"Hah. You better be... Tetsuya."

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few more notes before I go. First of all, hope you made it to the end. haha  
> Secondly, hope it was worth your time.  
> And finally, Impyrn, your third prompt - Airports - got me inspired as well. I wish I had the time to write the first part of what is probably gonna be a sequel to this. Anyway, I still plan on that, so... thanks for your amazing prompts! Hopefully, I will have you read what comes next when it does.  
> Oh, and of course, thanks to Hillary for organizing such an awesome event. I'm so glad I got to join it.  
> Many thanks y'all!


End file.
